


Cardassian Humility Ritual

by pixie_gurl



Series: The Cardassian Way [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl
Summary: My apologies for taking down the piece, I'm still pretty new to AO3. This is my first series.
Series: The Cardassian Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815880
Kudos: 2





	Cardassian Humility Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for taking down the piece, I'm still pretty new to AO3. This is my first series.

So the male that is courting you wants to prove his worth. Congratulations! Here is what is going to happen; he will show up to your family home, wearing nothing except his own skin. To prove he has nothing to hide and keep him humble and submissive. He will ask permission to enter your home. You may grant his request or turn him away. 

Note: At any time, you are within your right to turn him away. Please be aware that if you do, the male will be stunned from society unable to marry or bare children. So be conscious of your actions.

If his request is granted, he will follow you to your room crawling on his belly to show his ability to be subservient to you. Once alone in the bedroom and with your permission he will demonstrate his mating abilities and his ability to bare children. If you are satisfied with his demonstration, you can invite him to share your bed until morning. Upon which time, you both can announce your betrothal.

The same ritual can be used in instances of infidelity as well if you wish to entertain the idea of watching your mate go through this. Just as before it is up to you to determine whether or not you accept your mate back. To clarify this ritual is only to be done by males.


End file.
